User blog:Slappy'sGirlfriend2598/Do you think that Slappy actually used to be a good guy?????
Like, what if he was kind and generous before Wally's death????? In my theory, back in the 1800's when Slappy and his brother were created, they were actually made to be evil by the their Socerer, Vlad. But, Slappy had chose to be good because at first because he thought that being evil was just a waste of time and he didn't want to be a threat to the village. He also taught Wally to be good as well since he was more of a father figure to his brother then Vlad was. Slappy and Wally were also very close and very protective of each other. Their father Vlad was also very abusive, epscially towards Wally. Vlad would physically and verbally hurt his younger son as much as he could, from punching him to saying that he was usless. But between Wally and Slappy, Wally was very weak. The reason why was because when Wally was created, Vlad had inserted human bones and organs inside of him, while Slappy didn't. So one day, Slappy had overheard Wally and Vlad arguing downstairs. He quickly went downstairs and found Wally on the floor, badly injured and coughing up blood. So Slappy had enough and went over to his father and pushed him against the wall. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that wanted revenge. Slappy had cursed and beat up Vlad to the point that he was knocked unconsious. So, Slappy had picked up Wally and wrapped him up in a blanket and they escaped. Slappy had ran as fast as he could, while carrying Wally until he had found an abandoned house in a dark forest outside of the village. He went inside and was lucky to find a bed in one of the rooms. He laid Wally down, and tucked the blanket he was wrapped in on his little brother. Since Slappy was also a healer, he had tried to heal Wally as much as he could. But he had to be fast because Wally was starting to come down with a fever and was losing energy. Slappy had also learned how to cook from a book he found on one of the shelves and made a special broth to help cure his brother. As he was feeding Wally, Slappy had started to think of his actions back at Vlad's castle. He was never usually that violent, even against his father. He just forgot about it and went to bed. A few days later, Slappy had met a young human girl named Mary (who would later on become Mary-Ellen). She was kind to Slappy and sometimes helped him take care of Wally while he was recovering. But what Slappy didn't know was that Mary had a crush on him. Wally had pointed it out a couple of times, but Slappy didn't really believe him and just thought that he was hallucinating. One day, Mary had good news to tell the two brothers. Her father who was a prison guard of the village had caught Vlad in the act of murdering two boys (Salt and Pepper, my OC's) and was set to be beheaded the same day. She asked if they wanted to go. Slappy didn't want to go because he couldn't even look at his father's face ever again. But Wally wasn't really thinking the same idea as his older brother, he actually wanted to go. At first Slappy had objected on the thought saying that it would be too hard for him to bear. But Mary conviced Slappy that Wally should go since he needed to rest after taking care of his brother the past few months. As they left, Slappy had reminded Mary to be careful with Wally and to make sure if anything happened to his brother, to come get him right away. He went upstairs to lay down on the bed for a couple of hours. As he slept. he couldn't get the violent act he had agasint his father out of his head. Maybe he should've went to the beheading of his father so that he could've laughed in his face as he got killed. Slappy had let out a devilish smile as he fell alseep. Slappy slept for a couple of hours, unitl he heard pounding on the door. He quickly ran downstairs and answered the door. Mary had ran in, tears streaming down her face. Slappy hugged her and asked what was going on. She told Slappy that once Wally had saw the beheading of their father, his eyes went wide and he started puking his guts up and started to cry and hyperventilate. Slappy guessed that Wally was starting to have bad memories of their father flash through his mind and he became scared. So he and Mary had ran off into the village and they had eventually found Wally laying on the ground, his body was shaking all over. Slappy had squated down and hugged Wally and started to rub his back to help calm him down. He then picked him up and wrapped him in the blanket that he brought. Then Slappy had started to carry him home until they had ran into some kids. They kept asking what was going on. Slappy tried to stay calm and told them that everything was going to be alright. That was when Wally snapped and said that it was none of their business. The kids were scared and offended and they ran off crying. Back at the house, Slappy had decided to give Wally a bath to help clean the puke off of him. He asked Wally why he snapped at those kids. Wally said that they were starting to get into his personal life and that they shouldn't be asking questions about things that they weren't involved in. Slappy sighed and continued to bathe him. Once he got Wally to bed, his brother asked him if humans deserved descipline. Slappy had thought about this and said no. Then Wally had suggested that humans should be thier slaves to teach help them a lesson. Slappy didn't approve of his idea and told him to go to sleep. The next morning, Slappy had heard a screaming in the forest. He looked over at Wally and noticed that he was still sound asleep. So, he quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside. He noticed that Mary was on the floor in pain, blood was pouring out of her stomach. Slappy knelt down by her side and held her in his arms. Mary told Slappy that there was a murderer in the village who had looked a lot like Slappy and that he and Wally should escape. And with that, she closed her eyes and died in Slappy's arms. Slappy had started to cry and went to tell Wally the bad news. Wally was pissed and said the murderer should pay and he ran off into the village. Slappy had ran after him until, he saw someone shove Wally against the wall. The figure looked exaclty like him so he went over to investigate. The figure introduced himself as Snappy and that he was created right after Slappy and Wally escaped. Snappy had also worshipped Vlad and wanted to be just like him. And with that Slappy had felt the same weird feeling that he hadn't felt in a while and started to fight Snappy. Wally had looked on into the fight. He had never saw his older brother act like this and he seperated the two fighting dummies. Snappy had finally managed to escape and swore revenge on Slappy and he left. Wally had asked Slappy why he had acted like that. Slappy replied by saying that he wanted to avenge Mary's death and he did the right thing before Wally had gotten into any danger. That was when someone heard the the dummie's conversation that he had ran over and snatched Wally. Slappy had started screaming and chasing Wally's kidnapper. Slappy had also saw his brother try to reach out to him, but it was too late. Slappy had fell on his knees sobbing. He realized that he had lost two of his loved ones. He then decided that it was time for him to be independent. Fast forward 193 years later to the events of first "Night of the Living Dummy" book to Wally's death. Slappy was happy to be reunited with his little brother, until he found out about Wally's interest in finding slaves. This resulted in a huge argrument between the two brothers and they had vowed to never speak to each other ever again. An hour later, Slappy had watched Lindy and Kris chase Wally into the construction site near their house. It had looked like that Wally was about to succeed when he didn't notice a steamroller that was coming right behind him. Slappy had the urge to to yell at Wally to watch out, but it was too late. His little brother had been crushed underneath the wheel of the steamroller. Slappy had started screaming and crying that he had lost all of his loved ones. But then he had the weird feeling in his stomach and this time it was worst then before. Slappy had vowed to himself he would become evil and to make humans become his slaves in honor of his brother, starting with Kris and Lindy. So that is my theory on how Slappy became evil. Sorry it was a little long, this had took me about 2 hours to complete. But it just goes to show that the reason why Slappy had became so evil was because it was the deaths and hate he had witnessed throughout his life that he thought the only way to stop it was to have revenge on other poeple. What do you guys think?????? Do you have anyother theories????? Tell me in the comments below because I just want you to think about this a little bit. Who knows, it might be mentioned in "I am Slappy's Evil Twin" :) :) :) :) :) :) :) - Slappy'sGirlfriend2598. Category:Blog posts